Verzalt
by Kushica
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionarias si descubres que eres el motivo de una guerra que supera toda imaginación? esta es la historia de un grupo de jóvenes que descubren que son el motivo de conflicto bélico de dos poderosas organizaciones, los signos de la luz y los inquisidores que llevan milenios buscándolos, unos para protegerlos otros para matarlos; así ellos descubrirán su propio valor.


Versalt

_Capitulo 1: Despertar_

_Una joven corre en medio de la oscuridad, su agitada carrera la obliga a detenerse, cayendo hincada debido al cansancio. Una sombra más densa que el lugar, le da alcance como si de una mano fría y siniestra se tratara, de esa negra espesura una voz ronca y áspera le susurra al oído:_

_-IzchiryaNeron, ven... ven... acércate... Vamos... déjate seducir... ¡Y muere! Jajajajajaja-_

_La pobre joven lucha por librarse de ese acobijo siniestro e intenta proseguir su huida pero la fatiga y el cansancio la hacen flaquear y cae nuevamente, lo que la hace llorar de la desesperación._

_-¡Déjenme en paz! ….-grita la joven con la voz entrecortada por el llanto y el pánico creados por la desesperación-¡Yo no soy a quien buscan!... ¡Por favor déjenme!-_

_Sin embargo las sombras le dan de nuevo alcance; envolviéndola poco a poco, y sumergiéndola en una profunda oscuridad. -¡Ayúdenme!- grita la joven ya solo en su pensamiento. Pero antes de que la negrura la consuma, una repentina explosión de luz desde el interior mismo de la joven, hace huir despavorida a la sombra que la acechaba. Varias estelas de luz de 7 colores diferentes, salen del suelo atacando a las sombras, transformando todo el lugar en un espectáculo colorido. Una vez a salvo una estela de color verde se acerca a ella, transformándose para sorpresa de la joven, en un hombre alto, de complexión robusta, miembros firmes y gruesos, de semblante severo, estricto pero a la vez amable y tierno, su corta cabellera negra ondula hacia el cielo como si estuviera dentro del mar. El hombre de unos 25 a 30 años (como ella le calculaba) se inclina tocando suavemente su rostro mientras menciona:_

_-No tema Aiko-sama, pues nunca más sola estará - al mismo tiempo que el hombre besa la frente de la joven, una luz enceguecedora rodea el lugar._

_-Aiko… Aiko… Aiko, despierta. Hija despierta o llegaras tarde a la universidad-_

_La joven abre los ojos dándose cuenta de que está en su cuarto recostada en su cama._

_- Aiko levántate, que llegaras tarde a la escuela- menciona su madre sentándose brevemente en la orilla de la cama. -¿qué te sucede?.. Te ves angustiada- menciona mientras acaricia suavemente el brazo de Aiko._

_-Es que tuve de nuevo ese sueño, mamá- responde Aiko sentándose en la cama._

_-Tranquila mi niña solo es un sueño, no hagas caso y ya levántate que llegaras tarde a clases- _

_Sin perder tiempo Aiko se levanta y se arregla para más adelante salir rumbo a la escuela, mientras su mamá la mira angustiada antes de salir del cuarto._

_Durante el camino la joven camina cabizbaja, en silencio, sin voltear a ver a nadie. _

_Al llagar a una avenida la joven se detiene para esperar el paso, sin embargo un ruido ensordecedor saca a Aiko de ese estado, el cual es seguido de un fuerte impacto, la joven levanta la mirada y para su asombro un automóvil sale disparado hacia ella, la cual ante tal imagen solo le queda cerrar los ojos e intentar cubrirse, pero antes de que el auto la toque una especie de burbuja la rodea. El vehículo se desintegra mientras toca la esfera y el conductor queda ileso al lado suyo, todo en segundos. Los testigos quedan en silencio, intentando dar explicación a lo que acaban de ver, Aiko sin percatarse de la mirada de los demás, levanta la vista y observa a su alrededor de ella, dándose cuenta con horror de lo que acaba de ocurrir, y sin pensar sale corriendo sin voltear atrás, mientras desde una de las azoteas cercanas 2 hombres observan lo ocurrido_

_-Creo que se acerca la hora, debemos actuar antes de que lo hagan ellos- menciona uno de los hombres. -Hay que avisar al consejo, para saber el siguiente paso- responde el otro. _

_Ya en la escuela, Aiko camina rumbo a su salón, inmersa en sus pensamientos, todavía impactada por lo que acaba de ocurrir_

_-¡Aiko!… ¡ Aikoo!... ¿como estas? - menciona una joven dándole alcance, al tomarla por el hombro._

_-Ah… Yukki ¿como estas?-responde Aiko saludándola con un beso en la mejilla._

_-Te ves asustada y preocupada, ¿estás bien? - _

_-Si, no es nada- responde Aiko, y antes de que diga algo Yukki, suena el timbre de entrada y ambas se dirigen a sus salones, sin embargo Yukki no se queda conforme, pues la conoce y sabe que algo anda mal._

_Al mismo tiempo los sujetos llegan a una vieja mansión, las afueras de la ciudad; varias personas observan su llegada en silencio. Al entrar un hombre de expresión severa vestido de smoking, les sale al paso cerrándoles el camino._

_-Lily-sama les espera esta en su habitación- menciona el hombre, señalando las escaleras al fondo de la amplia estancia._

_Sin perder tiempo ambos siguen su camino, y suben a la primer planta, dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones del fondo, ahí una joven mujer espera sentada frente un tablero de ajedrez con un juego a medias, sobre una mesa antigua de madera, mientras se retira su rubia cabellera del pecho._

_-Lily-sama venimos a reportar- mencionan los hombres hincándose al entrar a la habitación._

_-Bienvenidos, Kenor, Klauss, ¿cuál es la situación con IzchiryaNeron? - menciona la mujer, poniéndose de pie para dar la bienvenida a los hombres, mientras su blanca gabardina hace lucir su esbelto cuerpo._

_- Ha comenzado a mostrar sus poderes, Lily-sama- responde Klauss._

_- Creemos que es hora de llevarla ante los "signos", antes de que lo hagan ellos- menciona Kenor._

_-Esa no es decisión de ustedes- responde Lily, -pero tampoco debemos ignorar lo ocurrido, vigílenla y..- Antes de que termine la frase, la voz de otra mujer se escucha por toda la habitación._

_-busquen a los elegidos... Principalmente a Amflo y a Escarlata, Yue-sama quiere que comiencen su viaje— _

_-Como usted ordene Haruna-sama- menciona Lily inclinando la cabeza y llevando su mano derecha al pecho- ¿pero qué haremos con Aiko-sama? además su novio de alguna manera a obtenido el poder de uno de los "frutos del jardín eterno"-_

_-Por el momento lo dejaremos pasar, tenemos cosas más importantes de que ocuparnos, los Inquisidores han comenzado a moverse, parece que ya saben de ella—menciona la voz desapareciendo poco después._

_-Entonces habrá que ser más cuidadosos con nuestras acciones—menciona Kenor._

_-Tal vez, pero ahora el secreto de nuestra identidad hacia ella deberá quitarse, pero manteniendo el sigilo hacia nuestro enemigo- menciona Klauss_

_-Así que las piezas han sido puestas en su lugar, la guerra esta por estallar de nuevo- menciona Lily mirando el tablero de ajedrez._

_Mientras tanto en la escuela, Aiko intenta entender lo que sucedió por la mañana, sin poner atención a la clase, observando una y otra vez su mano, intentándose darse una explicación._

_- Aiko … ¡ Aiko!-_

_- Si maestra— responde Aiko._

_- Por favor ponga atención a la clase– _

_- Lo siento no volverá a suceder, maestra —menciona Aiko poniéndose de pie._

_-Pobre Aiko esto no puede estar pasando, primero fue Johan y ¿ahora tu?, ¿qué diablos sucede aquí? —Menciona Yukki mirando por una ventana del pasillo frente al salón de Aiko,- ¿Ha esto te referías en aquel momento, Johan?—piensa Yukki mientras sigue su camino._

_Después de clases Aiko camina cabizbaja, por una plaza rumbo a su casa, todavía afectada por el incidente, cuando un abrazo y un fuerte beso, la despierta del transe._

_-Hola amor ¿Me extrañaste?— menciona un joven robusto, abrazando a Aiko por la espalda._

_-¡ Hall! Claro que te extrañe tonto, y solo ando algo distraída es todo — responde Aiko dándole un beso._

_-Sabes que eres importante para mi ¿cierto?, y también sabes que te conozco muy bien, ¿Qué te sucede?- menciona Hall volteándola para después poner su frente en ella._

_-Hoy por la mañana hubo un accidente y uno de los vehículos salió proyectado hacia mí, pero antes de que me tocara algo paso y el auto se desintegro alrededor mío quedando el conductor al lado mío, intacto en el suelo, al darme cuenta solo salí huyendo- responde Aiko bajando la vista al suelo._

_- Maldito Johan así que lo que dijo era verdad - menciona Hall apretando los puños._

_- Si es verdad o no, el tiempo lo dirá. Por ahora no le demos importancia que tenemos cerca los exámenes finales y hay que cumplir primero con eso ya veremos después lo que pasa con nosotros - responde Aiko._

_- Hmm… valla creí que sería más difícil de localizarla- menciona un sujeto al otro lado de la cera de la calle, junto con otros hombres._

_-¿Esta seguro de que es ella, Señor Erox?- pregunta uno de los hombres que lo acompañan._

_- No hay duda de ello, claro que es ella- responde Erox mientras observa una foto de Aiko._

_-Entonces vamos por ella- exclama otro._

_-Aun no, hay mucha gente alrededor hay que seguirlos y atacar en el momento preciso- responde Erox seriamente, sin dejar de ver a la joven pareja._

_Después de unos minutos Aiko y Hall toman camino a casa, pero no tarda Hall en darse cuenta de que los siguen:_

_- Aiko tomemos otro camino- menciona Hall, tomándola de la mano con firmeza y girando a la derecha en la primera esquina. Al dar la vuelta Hall apresura el paso dirigiéndose a una estación de tren cercana. Los sujetos se dan cuenta que los descubrieron y corren tras de ellos pero los pierden de vista. Hall los observa desde la ventana del tren que se pone en marcha, -¿Quienes eran eso tipos? y ¿qué querían con nosotros?- se pregunta en sus pensamientos._

_Al llegar a casa de Aiko ella voltea a ver a Hall seriamente, apretando firmemente su mano y sin mirarlo le menciona:_

_-Nos estaban siguiendo ¿verdad?-_

_-Hmm… no sé quienes eran, ni sus intenciones- menciona Hall volteándola de frente a él, y con firmeza le menciona -pero ten seguro una cosa Aiko no permitiré que pongan una mano encima de ti, eso tenlo por seguro- _

_-Eso lo sé Hall- exclama Aiko besándolo antes de meterse a su casa._

_-Yo también quisiera saber las intenciones de esos tipos Hall- menciona Klauss observándolos desde arriba de un poste cercano._

_Al mismo tiempo, Yukki se dirige a tomar el tren hacia su casa, -De verdad solo eras el primero Johan?- se pregunta, en sus pensamientos. Al abordar el tren un joven alto y delgado le sale al paso, la mira fijamente pero tierno a la vez, Yukki no puede evitar hacer lo mismo, su gabardina le da aun mas misticismo a este joven que pasa apenas rozándola, así, sin mencionar palabra se dicen todo pero a la vez nada, no dejan de mirarse aun cuando comienza a moverse el tren, tras cerrarse las puertas._

_-¿Quien era él?- se pregunta Yukki en sus pensamientos, -Y eso a ti que te importa tonta- se responde así misma sonrojada._

_Hall camina pensativo rumbo a su casa, ignorando su alrededor, después de un rato de vagar por los suburbios se detiene en seco levanta la mirada diciendo:_

_-¿hasta cuando mostraran su maldita cara malditos?-_

_-Huuuuu, eso es de elogiar. Te has dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, eres hábil- menciona Erox mostrándose, junto a un grupo de unos 10 miembros._

_-¿quienes son?, y ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?-_

_-Mmmm mi nombre es Erox y en cuanto a quienes somos eso no te lo diremos solo dinos donde esta esa mocosa y te perdonaremos la vida, ¿Qué te parece?- menciona Erox inclinándose un poco mientras mira a Hall de manera burlona._

_-Ja¡ ¿Y ustedes creen que les diré donde se encuentra?- menciona Hall empuñando las manos, y para sorpresa de sus perseguidores Hall comienza a arder en llamas._

_-Maldito así que conseguiste unos de los "frutos del jardín eterno", será divertido tener ese poder en mis manos… ¡A ÉL!- menciona el sujeto, mientras varios otros aparecen de la nada atacando a Hall, el cual reacciona envolviéndose en llamas._

_Una explosión sacude todo el lugar, seguida de un breve silencio. Poco después Hall yace en el suelo gravemente herido, mientras el grupo lo observa en medio de risas. _

_De pronto otro sujeto aparece, se acerca a Erox, y le susurra algo al oído, ocasionándole una risa sarcástica, Erox se acerca a Hall diciendo:_

_-Pobre de ti muchacho, tu sacrificio no valió la pena, ya sabemos donde esta tu protegida-_

_-¿Qué has dicho, bastardo?-_

_-Tu pobre novia morirá sin que puedas hacer nada, Jajajajajaja- menciona el Erox tomándolo del rostro, pero antes de otra cosa otro grupo aparece atacando a Erox , sin embargo, Hall solo alcanza a ver un escudo de armas triangular con un mazo, una espada y una lanza adornándolo, en las vestimentas antes de perder la conciencia._

_-¿Que es esta sensación? ...¿donde estoy?- menciona Hall abriendo los ojos, al hacerlo se da cuenta de que esta en un lugar extraño vacio y en silencio._

_-¡¿Hola?!... ¡¿hola?!...¡¿Hay alguien?!... ¡quien sea respóndanme!- grita Hall dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, sin obtener respuesta alguna._

_-¿Miedo?.. Humano-_

_-¡¿Quién dijo eso?!- grita Hall intentando ubicar el origen de la frase._

_Una risa muda se escucha en eco por todo el lugar._

_-Así que tu eres el humano que ha sido bendecido por el fuego sagrado de los" frutos del Edén". Me pregunto ¿qué traman los dioses celestes con esto y que harán los jueces guardianes de los frutos con este hecho?- menciona la voz._

_-Muéstrate cobarde ¿qué quieres de mi?- grita Hall._

_-Mmmm… de ti… nada en sí, solo he venido a decirte que la vida de tu novia Aiko peligra en estos momentos- menciona una sombra gigantesca manifestándose frente a Hall._

_-¿Sabes quien trata de matarla y porque?-pregunta Hall, sin mostrar miedo alguno._

_-Así es muchacho, aunque me sorprende que no muestres miedo ante mí... pero bueno vallamos al punto. El nombre de la organización es "Los inquisidores", y la razón de esto, es muy compleja en sí, así que solo te diré esto….- menciona la sombra inclinándose frente al chico. -Hace mucho tiempo una diosa llamada Nerón la diosa del amor se enamoro del dios del tiempo Nacrash. El más poderoso de la mitología de un antiguo reino llamado Guillarv. (Menciona la sombra, mostrando imágenes vagas en alusión a lo que menciona)_

_-El nacimiento de un hijo entre estos dos dioses no le convenía un grupo de magos llamados "profetas del destino" debido a que este niño tendría el poder para destruir su ambición de convertirse en dioses absolutos, por tanto asesinaron a la diosa del amor antes de que quedara preñada de Nacrash, sin embargo al hacerlo, sus poderes decayeron por lo que tuvieron que desaparecer del universo-_

_-¿Y que paso con el otro dios?-_

_-Mmmm... poco después Nacrash moriría a manos de otro, pero debido al juramento de amor eterno que se declararon, ambos dioses renacerían como mortales buscando la manera de encontrarse. Y si ambos se encontraban en la misma época procrearían a un nuevo dios que destruiría a los profetas- _

_-Y ellos creen que Aiko es esa diosa en su forma mortal y los inquisidores intentan matarla ¿verdad?-_

_-Así es joven Hall, pero por orden de Marleck dios de la magia, 7 guerreros fueron escogidos para defenderlos y dar equilibrio al universo mientras ellos no estaban, fueron llamados "Osmar isane lot ni bland" o en su idioma "los 7 signos de la luz", ellos han estado en guerra contra los "Eranogant" o "Inquisidores" seguidores de los profetas desde ese entonces, actualmente los signos han jurado defender a IzchiryaNeron, tu novia- menciona la sombra._

_-¿Así que ellos tarde o temprano vendrán por ella?—_

_-No muchacho ya lo han hecho y están en camino hacia ustedes-_

_-¿Cómo sabremos que los que nos buscan son enviados de ellos?-_

_-4 de los signos poseen organizaciones poderosas, la primera de estas organizaciones es:_

"_La Orden del Fénix" liderada por Zugen Elinerth; "Supremacía Divina" liderada por Herenent Yaart; "Unión Armada" por Aisha Yukito o Verónica y "La Corona del Sol" por Kushica Obito, alguno de los integrantes de estas organizaciones llegaran pronto a ustedes….. Mmmm mi tiempo se termina será divertido ver tu futuro Jajajajajaja- Menciona la voz mientras su tono se desvanece._

_-¿Espera por lo menos puedo saber tu nombre?- grita Hall antes de que desaparezca la voz._

_-Mmmm… el universo me ha dado muchos nombres…. pero muchos me nombran…. Genorast…-_

_En cuanto la voz se calla Hall comienza a cerrar los ojos otra vez, mientras comienza a escuchar la voz de Aiko._

_-¡Hall !... ¡Hall !… ¡Hall despierta amor!…-_

_Hall abre los ojos nuevamente dándose cuenta que esta en la habitación de Aiko recostado en su cama. _

_-Me alegro que estés bien- menciona Aiko abrasándolo._

_Aiko lo ayuda a levantarse al bajar a la sala, donde se da cuenta de los padres y la hermana de Aiko están ahí además de los suyos._

_-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- pregunta Hall extrañado._

_-Yo te traje- menciona un hombre robusto entrando a la habitación._

_-¿Quién eres?- _

_-Mi nombre es Klauss Makens, me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo para salvarte de ese grupo-_

_-Gracias por salvar a nuestros hijos- menciona el padre de Hall._

_-Aunque tu emblema es distinto al grupo que salvo a mi hija- menciona la madre de Aiko haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

_-¿Emblema?- menciona Hall_

_-Si Hall, en su espalda lleva un escudo de armas triangular con un mazo, una espada y una lanza adornándolo, ¿Por qué lo mencionas?- exclama Aiko._

_-¡¿Quien eres exactamente Klauss?!- menciona Hall mirando fijamente el hombre._

_-Parece que ya sabes que no soy cualquier persona... bien en ese caso te lo diré...pertenezco a una organización bastante antigua conocida como "Unión armada" perteneciente a...- _

_-Así que tu líder es un signo de la luz- menciona Hall interrumpiéndolo._

_-Veo que no es la primera vez que escuchas de "los signos de la luz"... bien eso me facilita las cosas-responde Klauss._

_-¿Signos de la Luz?... Haber ya no entiendo nada ¿Qué sucede aquí, Hall?- menciona el padre de Aiko._

_-La razón por la que nos atacaron señor, es porque una organización llamada Inquisidores quiere matar a Aiko porque creen que es la resurrección de una diosa llamada Nerón-_

_-Entonces mi hermana es una diosa, ¡que orgullo!- menciona la hermana de Aiko._

_-Esto señorita va mas allá de algo tan vano y simple, es más complejo- menciona Klauss seriamente._

_-Entonces explica porque estamos metidos en esto- menciona Aiko enojada._

_-No se mucho del tema solo se lo que los mitos cuentan...- responde Klauss tomando asiento._

_-Se dice que hace mucho tiempo un grupo de magos llamados "los profetas del destino" intentaron gobernar al universo con su inmenso poder, pero sus ambiciones se vieron frustradas con la aparición de los dioses guerreros quienes los obligaron a ocultarse en la oscuridad, sin embargo, ellos no se rindieron. _

_Con el tiempo ocasionaron conflicto entre los dioses haciendo la guerra y el caos, lo que llevaría a la caída de estos dioses y de su magnífico imperio llamado Guillarv. Tras la guerra 2 de los dioses que sobrevivieron, se juraron amor eterno, Nacrash dios del tiempo y Nerón diosa del amor, los dioses celestes más poderosos, por tanto el nacimiento de un hijo entre ellos sería el fin para los profetas ya que el tendría el poder para asesinarlos, por ello los profetas mataron a Nerón la más débil de los 2, y poco después a Nacrash. _

_Más tarde descubrirían que Nerón murió estando embarazada, por tanto el fruto del amor eterno se estaba gestando por lo que de alguna u otra forma este nuevo dios buscaría la forma de nacer, así que ambos dioses renacerían como mortales para dar a luz a este dios; los profetas ordenaron matarlos antes de que se encontraran y enamoraran, pero Marleck dios de la magia, y el ultimo dios vivo, juntó a los 7 guerreros más poderos del multiverso, los cuales protegerían a estos dioses y representarían el equilibrio, fueron llamados "Osmar isane lot ni bland" o en español "los 7 signos de la luz"._

_Actualmente nadie en el multiverso sabe de ti, excepto los Inquisidores y los 7 signos, es por eso que antes de que el resto se entere se me ordeno llevarte ante los nuestros lideres, para poder defenderte, ya que los Inquisidores ya están en el planeta y no descansaran hasta matarte Aiko - explica Klauss._

_-Así que tenemos muy poco tiempo—_

_-Podría decirse, Hall, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo—_

_-Entonces ¿a dónde iremos?— pregunta la madre de Hall_

_-Fuera del planeta ya que no es seguro-_

_-¿Y cuanto tiempo tenemos para comenzar el viaje?- pregunta la madre de Aiko._

_-Lo más recomendable seria salir entre hoy y mañana puesto que los Inquisidores ya saben donde se encuentran y vendrán por ustedes muy pronto- responde Klauss._

_-Mmmm... Llamaremos a algunas personas y les diremos que nos vamos de viaje por algún tiempo- menciona el padre de Hall._

_-Nosotros haremos lo mismo-dice el padre de Aiko._

_-¿Qué le preocupa Aiko -sama?- menciona Klauss_

_-Ya no veré más a una amiga muy cercana, es todo- responde Aiko cabizbaja._

_-La señorita Yukki esta enterada de esta situación y también se nos ha ordenado llevarla junto a nosotros- menciona un hombre que entra a la sala._

_-Kenor! ¿Qué haces aquí?- menciona Klauss._

_-"Padre" me ha enviado por el resto de los elegidos- menciona el hombre caminando hacia Aiko y Hall, mientras recoge su larga cabellera negra de su rostro, mientras Klauss lo mira con una ligera risa en la cara._

_-¿Qué te da gracia?- menciona Kenor._

_-Es solo que es la primera vez que te veo con ropa decente, Kenor-_

_-El hecho de que tenga que vestirme así no es motivo de gracia, Klauss- responde Kenor sonrojado, una vez frente a Aiko y Hall, -perdonen mi descortesía, mi nombre es Kenor Azim, llevo el cargo de almirante dentro de la sección armada No. 57, de la "Corona del sol"-_

_-¿Dices que Yukki también vendrá?, ¿por qué?-pregunta Aiko, sin hacer caso a lo último._

_-Mmmm la verdad no se me dijo el porqué, pero solo sé que los Inquisidores tambien están buscándolos-_

_-Así que son varios, Kenor, ¿Cuánto son?- pregunta Hall._

_-Contando a la señorita Yukki, son 11 los jóvenes entre hombres y mujeres, Hall, aunque algunos ya salieron del planeta hace unos 2 días-_

_-Ustedes no saben nada de un joven llamado Johan Kleimann- pregunta Hall._

_-Solo sabemos que ese chico dio la ubicación de los elegidos a los 7 signos, y de ustedes 2, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- menciona Kenor._

_-Por que él, nos dijo lo que iba a pasar-responde Hall, tal respuesta hace que Klauss y Kenor se miren entre sí._

_Al mismo tiempo desde un balcón Yukki intrigada, observa las estrellas._

_-Así que la razón de que mis padres deseen irse de viaje son ustedes - menciona Yukki observando a un sujeto, arriba de un poste de luz frente a su balcón._

_-Yo no he hablado con sus padres Yukki -sama, ese fue el almirante Kury- responde el joven_

_-Eso ya lo oí de mis papás, pero ¿cómo te llamas?-_

_-Sigrid- _

_-¿Solo eso me dirás?... quiero saber mas de ti, y la razón de que me siguieras en el tren-_

_-Sigrid Bearzutti, es mi nombre, llevo el cargo de general dentro de una organización llamada "corona del sol", y estoy encargado de protegerte según ordenes de "padre"- responde el muchacho brincando al balcón de la joven._

_-¿Sabes por lo menos, el nombre de los otros "elegidos", como ustedes nos llaman?-menciona Yukki haciendo la seña de comillas con la manos -Ya sé que además de mi hay 2 más, que son Aiko y su novio Hall-_

_-Eso, no lo sé señorita, solo sé que debo protegerla, esas son mis ordenes Yukki -sama-_

_-Ashh... bueno te creeré muchachote, además ya me dio curiosidad de saber quien es ese tal "padre" del que tanto hablas- menciona Yukki acariciando suavemente la barbilla de Sigrid._

_-Bu... bu... buenas noches seño...rita...- menciona Sigrid totalmente avergonzado, mientras Yukki entra a su habitación._

_Al mismo tiempo en algún lugar de Japón, un grupo de hombres aparecen de la nada..._

_-Ya terminamos de realizar la copia de todos los datos tecnológicos de este país incluyendo libros, arte, características sociales, y especies animales y vegetales- menciona el líder del grupo._

_-Bien hecho Arnucsi, con este ya llevamos 70 países- menciona su líder sentado en una piedra observando el panorama de la ciudad que esta adelante, mientras toma un comunicador._

_-Aquí Belestrat ya terminamos con Japón, ahora ¿cuál es el siguiente?-_

_-Tan rápido como siempre Beletrat... veamos... ahora van ambas Coreas, Rusia, China y Tailandia- se escucha por el transmisor._

_-Bien habrá que apresurarnos, lo haremos antes del amanecer-_

_-Eso, ¿no es demasiado para tu equipo Beletrat?... ¿Crees poder hacerlo?-_

_-Eso es ofensa Kimura, claro que lo hare mientras menos tiempo estemos en este maldito planeta mejor, sabes tengo una cita con una linda señorita en Belorums en 2 días solo quiero largarme de aquí-_

_-Como digas Belestrat solo cumple con lo que se te encomendó, y no creo que Verónica-sama se niegue a dejarte ir-_

_-Eso espero Kimura-_

_-Adelante amigos míos mientras más rápido terminemos esto más rápido estaremos disfrutando de unas vacaciones en las playas de Belorums-diciendo esto, el grupo se pone en marcha._


End file.
